Sweet Betty
by Joeyflo2
Summary: This is a BettyxSweetPea fanfiction! Betty sees Sweet Pea for the first time when they have to sit next to each other in class. Sweet Pea has had his eye on her ever since she stepped into the Whyte Wyrm. My Betty is a little more confident and she wears dark clothes sometimes. Rated M for later chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for checking out my story! I don't know if I'm going to write more than like 2 or 3 chapters. Tell me what you think of it at the end. Should I continue it?**

Betty stretched in her bed as the alarm woke her up at 6 am. Today was the day that the Southside students came to Riverdale high. Which means she would see Jughead again, she rolled her eyes and stood, making her way to her closet. After about ten minutes she decided on ankle boots, dark blue jeans and a white blouse that flowed around her waist, quickly getting dressed she headed downstairs. She grabbed her backpack, and an apple "Mom, I gotta go! Busy day today! Love you guys!" She called out before heading out the door.

Once she walked through the double doors of Riverdale high she sighed _today will be all about keeping the Bulldogs away from the serpents_ she said to herself while she opened her locket. "B!" Veronica called from behind her. Betty turned and hugged Veronica, "Hey V, how are you? You ready for today?" Veronica scoffed "Of course, I've had to deal with worse in New York." Betty smiled "Well, we should get to class. We'll probably have to switch around seats." Betty said as they started to walk down the hall towards their first class, English. They continued to gab until the bell rang and the two girls sat in their seats.

"Good morning class, we have some new students in the class, so, we need to do some seating changes." The teacher said as the Southside students walked into the room, Sweet Pea, Toni, a few others that she hadn't noticed before and Jughead. Betty looked over at Veronica who had crossed her arms and waited for everyone to be seated. Betty then locked eyes with one of the students standing in the front of the room, she felt herself smile shyly while he smirked at her. Betty bit her lip before breaking eye contact with him, her face felt hot, she glanced over at Veronica, who had her eyebrows raised in question.

"Who is that Betty?" Veronica asked before Betty could speak the teacher called Veronica's name "move to that desk, please. Sweet Pea, you'll sit next to Betty." Betty looked at him as he made his way over to the previously occupied desk. Ronnie raised her eyebrows a few times, grinning at the blond before moving to the other side of Betty's desk and one seat up. "At least you're still near me." The blond offered with a small smile. She looked over towards Sweet Pea who sat at his desk

"Well, well, if it isn't Betty Cooper. Nice to finally meet you." Betty held out her hand "I'm Sweet Pea." The boy added on as he shook her hand with a smile.

Betty laughed and teased "careful, people might get the impression that you actually like Northsiders." Sweet Pea laughed "Maybe I like one of them. Would this Northsider talk to a serpent outside of school?" He asked Betty blushed "Yeah." She looked at him once again and Sweet Pea grinned "Does that mean that the famous Betty Cooper would give me her number if I asked?"

Betty bit her lip and held out her hand out, he unlocked the phone before handing it to her. She typed in her information and sent herself a kissy face emoji so she had his number too. The blond handed him the phone back and she smirked. "Does this mean I can talk to you whenever I want?" He teased "I should feel so honored." He placed his hand over his heart.

Betty laughed softly and shrugged "Whenever you want to." She stood when the bell rang. "See you later Sweet Pea." She sent him a light smile, not knowing that Jughead was sitting right one seat away from them and heard everything they said.

Veronica practically ripped her out of the classroom. "Oh my gosh. You guys were so cute! I ship it. I'll call the ship name… Sweet Betty! No… Sweet B? Ugh! I need Kevin's help with this." Veronica continued to tease Betty about Sweet Pea until lunch. As they all sat down, Ronnie sat next to Archie as Kevin sat next to Betty. "Have you had any of them in your class yet?" Archie asked the others in the small group.

Veronica and Betty nodded "Yeah, we ad Toni, Sweet Pea, Jug and a few others in our English class. They were pretty cool. You?" Archie nodded "I had the one named Sweet Pea in my class, and the girl with the purple hair." Archie said.

Kevin corrected Archie "Her name is Toni, I had her in my math class so far." Betty felt her phone vibrate, after retrieving it from her back pocket she looked at it. Ronnie raised her eyebrows.

 **Sweet Pea:** The back of your head in beautiful and all… But I'd rather be looking at your face.

Betty's quickly turned around and saw Sweet Pea leaning back in a chair, Betty smiled at him and looked down at her phone.

 **Betty:** Better?

 **Sweet Pea:** Much better.

Betty held up her index finger at him, she turned and grabbed her lunch, sitting opposite of where she was before. That way she could talk to everyone, eat and stare at her mystery serpent. "I wanted to watch the serpents, I'm curious about them." She defended herself when her group raised their eyebrows at her. Before they could say another thing, Jughead sat down next to Betty, even though there were plenty of other seats around her. "Hey, guys." Jughead greeted. Everyone smiled "welcome back Jug." Ronnie smiled softly then asked "is it weird coming back here after becoming a serpent? Or is it pretty much the same?" Jughead shrugged and placed his arm on Betty's shoulder. Betty felt her phone buzz again and she looked down at it.

 **Sweet Pea:** Why is he touching you?

 **Betty:** Is someone jealous?

With that, she looked up at Sweet Pea and winked at him.

 **Sweet Pea:** Very. You're mine.

 **Betty:** Oh, I am?

Ronnie raised an eyebrow when Jughead moved closer to Betty.

 **Sweet Pea:** Mine.

Betty read the text and felt her body heat up, she stood "I'll be back." Sharing a look with Sweet Pea, she turned and walked out of the lunchroom. Ronnie looked over at Sweet Pea, who stood and quickly followed Betty. The blond turned down a hallway and waited for him to turn it too when he did, she lightly grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her. She kissed him hard, wrapping her arms around his neck. Sweet Pea grabbed her hips and gently backed her up against the lockers. He broke the kiss when they needed air, Betty had a sparkle in her eyes. He smiled down at her "Will you be my girlfriend Betty Cooper?" Betty looked at Sweet Pea and nodded "Yes." She didn't care if people thought they were moving too fast, she had never felt like this before.

 **So, what did you guys think? Thank you for reading! - Joce**


	2. Betty Cooper

**Hey guys. Sorry if this chapter isn't that great, I'm in a little bit of a hole. The black hand is going to be making an appearance soon. He will play a much, much bigger role in this story than he did in the show. I love the Betty attention that it brought. Here's my chapter! Happy Valentine's day! I own nothing, just using the characters!**

Betty smiled brightly as she looked up at her boyfriend. "Are we going to keep this between us or do we not care who knows?" Betty asked quietly. Sweet Pea shrugged "I don't care who knows. I'm dating you because I like you, not because I'm looking for other people's praises." Betty grinned and said "Good. Because I don't want to keep it a secret. I don't care what people think." She kissed him again.

"I need to finish my lunch. You do too." Sweet Pea instructed. Betty raised her eyebrow slightly "Oh, so, now you're the boss of me?" she teased. Sweet Pea smirked as he leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "Only if you want me to be." With that, he pushed himself off the lockers and walked her back to the cafeteria, once they entered Sweet Pea walked back to his table and sat back down in his seat. Betty couldn't help the blush that burned brightly on her cheeks. Veronica raised an eyebrow knowingly then ate the rest of her salad. Jughead looked over at Betty and offered a light smile "Where'd you run off to?"

Betty played with her fingers under the table "Just to my locker, I thought I forgot my book for my next class." Jug sent a small glare at her, he knew when she was lying. "Oh. Well, if you did we could always share mine. We have our next class together." She frowned at his words. "Ah. Well, I need to just check up on some… Stuff." Betty made something up as she stood, shrugging her bag onto her shoulder. "Bye guys! I'll talk to you later." She said before tossing out the rest of her food and walking out of the cafeteria again. The blonde sighed quietly and closed her eyes when she walked into the Blue and Gold office.

 _Distract yourself._

She said to herself, even though it was mostly clean in the office she decided to clean and organize even more. When there was nothing left to do she walked out of the office towards her next class. "Did you have fun doing your 'Stuff'?" Jughead's voice boomed in the quiet hallway. Betty jumped away in defense then said a soft "Jughead. You scared me." He laughed and shrugged "Sorry Betts." The tension was thick in the air, something was off about Jughead, even though he was smiling, his eyes told a different story. A story of regret and maybe a hint of anger. "I need to go." She quickly said, putting her head down and starting to walk away. Jughead lightly hooked his arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

"I wanted to talk to you Betty. Alone." He pleaded. Taking pity, she nodded and headed back to the Blue and Gold's office. "What did you want to talk about Jug?" He slowly rubbed his hands against the other "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for hurting you the night of my dad's retirement party… I thought it would be best if we went our separate ways. But, instead of doing what I intended, you start flirting with Sweet Pea." Jughead moved towards her "Why? He's my friend." Betty frowned "I like him Jughead. I'm sorry if that hurts your feelings. I deserve to be happy, so do you."

It was Jughead's turn to frown. "Do you like him more than me? I know you still like me." His voice was soft as he spoke. "Jughead don't do this to me… Don't make me feel bad because I want to be happy with someone other than you." Jughead punched the top of the desk he was near. "But I want you to be happy. With me though. We're meant to be." Betty felt her eyes stinging with tears as she shook her head "No. I want to be with Sweet Pea. You had your chance! I'm not going to come back to you every time you call. I'm not your freaking dog!" Betty spat back as she walked to the door. "I'm done talking about this. If you want to be my friend, then fine but I'm not leaving him for you." She stomped out of the room in a huff. "Betty!" She heard a male call. "What?" She growled out, turning around. When she saw Sweet Pea standing there she smiled "Oh, hey babe." He raised an eyebrow "Who did you think I was?"

Betty shrugged "I'm just tired from cleaning the Gold and Blue office." Sweet Pea leaned down, placing a soft kiss on her lips. The blonde hugged him tightly and looked behind him. Jughead was standing behind Sweet Pea with a glare on his face, when he made eye contact with Betty he stopped glaring at her and shook his head. "Come on. Let's go to class." Sweet Pea said, breaking her from Jughead's retreating form. "Do we have next class together?" Betty asked excitedly, he nodded and started walking. Betty walk still in front of him, not wanting to let him go, she started to walk backwards, laughing every once and awhile. "What are you doing after school?" He asked. "Nothing, just homework and chores… Would you like to come over?"

Sweet Pea nodded "Sure, we can do some homework. Maybe you can help me with some of my English homework because I have no idea what you guys are talking about." He stopped outside the door "Of course." And they walked into class together.

The class was, well… Intense. Jughead kept staring at them the entire time until Sweet Pea called him out on it. Betty frowned as she looked at her hands. There was blood dripping from her palms, something she did to get away from everything, numb herself. Jughead always became frustrated with her when she did it. "You okay?" Sweet Pea's voice was gentle. Betty's head and eyes snapped up as she slowly turned over her palms. "Yeah, I was just trying to listen to him, he always talks really fast. Sometimes it's hard to understand what he is saying." Just then her phone vibrated, she quickly opened the text and read it.

 **Jughead:** Stop doing that.

The blonde looked up at him, he was only sitting in the next row, he placed his elbow on his desk then fisted his hand in the exact way she was doing. Betty looked away.

 **Betty:** Why are you doing this? I thought we were friends…

 **Jughead:** We are. Friends don't let other friends hurt themselves.

The bell rang and they all stood, some kids shoved their stuff into their bags and others carried it out under their arm. Betty slowly packed everything away. She stopped suddenly when some of her blood had gotten onto her paper. "I need to go to the bathroom," Betty said when they walked out of the classroom. "I'll see you at the end of the day. Only two classes left." Betty kissed him before heading to the woman's restroom. She dropped her bag and started to wash her hands. "I thought you said you wouldn't do it again." _His_ voice echoed in the small bathroom.

Betty frowned "This is for woman only. Get out Jughead." Jug frowned and walked towards her until she was backed up against the sink. Before Betty could say anything, she felt his lips on hers. "I don't think I can be okay with you and Sweet Pea being together. I need to Betty. I know you love me. I'll come over tonight." Jughead kissed her again. Betty pushed him off softly and looked down "I can't Jughead. I like Sweet Pea. Not you anymore. Please just leave me alone."

Jughead growled lowly "I will have you again Betty Cooper."

 **More possessive Jughead and Sweet Pea coming in the next chapter! Tell me what you think, also, I have most of the Black hood stuff planned out already, but, what would you like to see happen with him? Thank you for reading! - Joce**


	3. Getting to know each other

_**Hey guys! I have a double upload for you! If this posts weirdly I will upload it again when I get home. (I'm currently at school)**_

Betty's grip on her backpack tightened as she looked at her shoes. For once she didn't have a solution, she couldn't solve this problem by herself. She sighed and made her way to the blue and gold "office", sat down and grabbed her secret stash of Lofthouse frosted sugar cookies.

A small smile formed on her lips as she munched on the sweet snack. "Uh oh, Betty Cooper is eating her secret stash." Kevin's voice drifted from the doorway.

Betty jumped slightly "Oh, hey Kev." She spoke softly.

Kevin slowly made his way to the chair next to her and grabbed a cookie. "What's on your mind? You don't eat these unless something is really wrong."

Betty sat back in her chair and looked at the plastic container "Jug kissed me. He says he still loves me, that he needs me." She shook her head "I thought that I loved him, until he broke my heart. I like Sweet Pea now."

Kevin frowned and brushed the cookie crumbs from his hands onto his pants. "Did you tell Sweet Pea yet?" He leaned forward in his chair.

"No. I'm scared of what he will do. What he'll say. What if he breaks up with me?" She asked.

Kevin shrugged "Then he isn't the right name for you."

She nodded "That's true. He's coming over after school. I'll tell him then. Thank you Kevin." She stood, leaning down and kissing his cheek. "I'll tell you everything later." She yelled over her shoulder.

 _ ***Time Skip!***_

"You seriously won't tell me your name?" Betty asked as she started to rummage through the pantry for some Smartfood. When she found some she headed back to the kitchen island where Sweet Pea was standing. He shrugged "Nope, I go by Sweet Pea, not my original name." She nodded "fine, then tell me something about yourself. When did you join the serpents?" She asked.

Sweet Pea took a few pieces of popcorn and popped them into his mouth. "I joined the serpents when I was younger. Because my father was a serpent they welcomed me with open arms. My father died in a drug run gone wrong. It was more of an ambush.

The Ghoulies were waiting for them at the spot. When the 'customer' didn't show up, they started to leave. Before they could the Ghoulies surrounded them and accused them of stealing their drugs." He paused "my father tried to talk them out of any violence but they shot him. He was able to climb onto his motorcycle and drove back to the Whyte Wyrm. Luckily another serpent was next to him and helped him inside. He said goodbye to my mom and told her to tell me that he loved me. Those were his last words before he died."

Sweet Pea's words left Betty in shock. He was so young and his father was taken from him. Betty opened her mouth to speak but he started to speak again. "I joined them so I could get my revenge on the Ghoulies that killed him. I'm still searching for them." He looked into her eyes and smirked slightly. "This was his jacket."

The blonde smiled "it suits you. Thank you for tell me that. I'm sorry you lost him. He sounded like a good man."

After a few minutes of silence except for the crunching of popcorn. Sweet Pea spoke up "I learned how to ballroom dance when I was 12." She let the popcorn in her hand fall back into the bowl. "You did?" He laughed "Yes. Let me show you." He said as he moved towards her. He grabbed her waist. "Okay, now just step in counts of three." She nodded.

Sweet Pea grinned as he started to twirl her around the kitchen and dining room. He leaned down and kissed her head. "You're beautiful Betty Cooper." He whispered into her hair.

Betty looked up at him and smiled, a small dusting of blush crossed her face. She leaned up and he leaned down, their lips meeting softly. She pulled away "Wait... I have to tell you something that happened at school today." She spoke softly. He raised an eyebrow.

She sighed "Jughead kissed me... I didn't kiss him back. I like you too much to do that." His eyes turned dark as rage crossed his face. He pulled her even closer than they already were "I'll deal with him. From now on, I want you to stay away from him. Okay?" He asked.

She nodded and kissed him. "I don't want to lose you."

Sweet Pea frowned "You won't. I promise."

 _If only Betty knew what was coming._


	4. I can't do this alone

_**Hey, hey! Hehe, here is your second chapter of the day!**_

Betty sat in the lounge thinking about the night her and Sweet Pea shared. It made her smile, she learned so much. He was an only child, his mother raised him on a string tight budget.

She was even his first kiss. It had only been a few days since they became a couple but she couldn't keep him off of her mind.

"BETTY!" A voice yelled in her face, causing her to jump. When she glanced up she saw Archie standing over her with a concerned look on his face. "Oh, sorry Archie. What's up?" She adjusted in her seat and watched him take a seat in the chair next to her.

"I heard a rumor that you were dating a serpent. Is it true?" He stared at her. She smiled "I'm dating Sweet Pea, yes. I'm not ashamed. Is there a problem..?" She felt her stomach tighten, she didn't want to lose her best friend, but, she wasn't going to leave Sweet Pea to make Archie happy.

"You know how I feel about the serpents. They are just thugs. He probably only wants one thing from you. Then he'll move onto someone else." He paused when Betty gasped. "I'm sorry Betty, but you know it's true. People like him can't love. They don't know how to." Betty felt tears starting to form in her eyes at his words. How could he say something like that? How could he just assume he knew anything about their relationship? How dare he accuse Sweet Pea of just using her. He was just jealous because she didn't have eyes for him anymore!

Betty stood from her seat and tossed her bag over her shoulder. "He likes me Archie, I like him. He's the first person I have let in since what happened with Jughead. Why can't you just be happy for us? I don't understand. I thought you were my best friend." She stopped talking, she knew if she kept talking the tears would start to flow freely down her face.

Archie reached out to touch her shoulder but she stepped back "Betty, I'm sorry. I just don't want you to get hurt. Okay?" Betty remained silent, turned and walked out of Archie's grip into the hallway. She made her way to her locker.

 _How dare he judge me? My happiness? He likes a girl who used to bully people for fun! Ugh!_

My rant was cut short when my phone vibrated.

 **Sweet Pea:** I'm sorry babe. I can't make it into school today. Serpent business. I'll swing by your house when I'm done.

 **Betty:** Just be careful, okay?

Betty let out a small sigh as she leaned against her locker.

"A beautiful girl like you should only ever smile." A voice spoke next to her. She jumped and glanced over at the owner of the voice. "Jughead. I told you to leave me alone."

He shrugged "Come on Betts. Don't be like that. I miss you. I miss us, you know, fighting crime, solving a murder! Why can't you just forget about Sweet Pea and come back to me?"

Betty rolled her eyes "What happened? You cheated on me Jughead! You kissed Toni, god knows what else you guys did! Just leave me alone! God!"

She turned and slammed her locker shut, turning once again and walking away from him.

Before she could get too far away a hand grabbed her arm.

She winced in pain, "Now you listen, and you listen good. You are going to leave Sweet Pea soon, or else I'm going to take this into my own hands. Do you understand?" Jughead's voice growled in her ear.

She frowned and looked away, shaking her head. Another growl came from him and he slammed her against the lockers.

"Tell me you understand." He hissed.

Betty tried to push him off but he just used more of his weight to press her into the locker. The lock started to dig into her skin. "Jughead. You're hurting me."

He let go and gently grabbed her chin, turning it towards him. "I love you Betty Cooper." With that, he turned and walked away.

Betty felt her eyes start to sting, she slowly slid down the lockers until her bottom hit the floor. She pulled her knees to her chest and sobbed quietly.

 _I can't do this alone..._

 ** _I know this one was a little short but I wanted to post something for you guys. - Love Joce_**


	5. The Whyte Wyrm

**A/N: Hey, my lovely readers! how are you guys? I know it is a little late but tomorrow is Sunday so I don't have to work! Hopefully, this chapter will be bigger and more things will happen. I am slowly running out of ideas. I have a big one for the Black Hood. Maybe I will bring him in, in the next few chapters. Anyways, enjoy!**

Betty heard the shrill of the school bell, signaling class was over. She stood slowly, she knew her eyes were still puffy from crying, but, she didn't care. She slowly walked through the hallways, to her next class. As the teacher was giving her lecture, she spaced out.

 _What am I going to tell Sweet Pea? I just need to tell him the truth. I need to find Toni._

Once again, the bell ripped her from her thoughts and she stood. "Hey, Toni! Wait, please!"

Betty called after the shorter female. Toni turned around, glancing at Betty with a bored look. "I need to talk to Sweet Pea after school. Do you know where I can find him? It's an emergency." Betty's eyes shifted to each person as they walked by, making sure that Jughead wasn't listening to their conversation.

Toni sighed "He would be at the Whyte Wyrm, he should be finished with whatever he was doing know."

Betty nodded "Okay, thank you so much." Toni raised an eyebrow "Are you okay? Do you need me to come with you?" Toni asked, a look of concern on her face.

Betty shook her head "no, thank you. I need to get out of here." The blonde gripped her backpack a little harder as she shifted her feet. "I'll see you late Toni," she said before the other female could say anything. She didn't want to talk to Toni, true, but she didn't know any of the other serpents.

Betty called an Uber, telling the driver her destination, he raised an eyebrow. "You sure girl? It's really dangerous on the southside for a girl like you." He questioned. Betty huffed "Could you just take me there please?" He nodded and drove to her destination. She paid and stood on the other side of the street, starring at the building. She could feel her heart thumping, her hands trembled slightly, she had never been there before. _Just do it._ She forced her feet to start moving. Betty slowly walked to the bar's main door. She glanced at the different bikes as she passed them, all of them were well taken care of, she was impressed. Betty walked through the door and instantly realized how much she regretted not having Toni walk in with her.

All their eyes were on her. She cleared her throat "I'm… I'm looking for Sweet Pea." She tried to sound confident, it seemed to of worked because the men pointed towards one of the pool tables. She nodded and quickly made her way to the pool table. Sweet Pea sat on a chair, laughing with his buddies until he saw her.

The smile didn't leave his face, but he was curious. "Betty, what are you doing here?" She shrugged "Can we talk, please?" She practically whispered.

He nodded and stood. Sweet Pea wrapped an arm around her shoulders, protecting her from anyone… Everyone. Betty was his. No one else's. He led them into a private room, closing the door behind him. "What's wrong baby?" He pulled away from her to look at her, he placed his hands on her hips softly. She jumped away slightly, he growled.

"What happened?" He pulled up a small part of her shirt, seeing a small bruise forming on her hip. He stood up straight and glared at her.

She frowned "Jughead pushed me against the lockers. I'm fine. I just… I think it's time for you to talk to him. He won't leave me alone until you do."

Sweet Pea leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. They stayed like this for a few seconds before he pulled away. "I am going to talk to him about it tonight. This isn't okay. I'm going to kick his-"

Betty cut him off by pushing her lips against his again, this time they let the kiss become more heated. Sweet Pea ran his tongue on her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She welcomed it, happily. Betty closed her eyes and pressed her body against his. He wrapped his arms around her waist, being careful of her bruise.

"Jump." He said against her lips. She pulled away, then jumped up into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. She grinned, kissing him again.

Soon, his lips trailed from her lips to her jaw, to her neck. She let out a soft gasp, squeezing her eyes closed.

"Hey Sweet Pea, the boss wants to talk to you." A voice said from behind the door, causing the two teens to freeze.

"Okay." Sweet Pea called back. He softly placed her back on her feet and grinned, kissing her cheek. "We will definitely be finishing this later." He whispered in a husky voice. She giggled and nodded.

They turned and walked out of the room when they walked into the main room, FP stood with his arms crossed and his eyebrows raised. "When they told me a northsider came into the bar I was curious, BUT, when I was told that it was Betty Cooper, I couldn't help myself. I wanted to see why you were here all by yourself." Betty shifted slightly "I needed to talk to Sweet Pea." She shrugged, looking at the floor.

 _We are so screwed. He probably called mom._

He sighed "Come on Cooper. I'm bringing you home." FP said, turning and walking away. She looked up at Sweet Pea and followed the King serpent out of the door.

 ** _Sweet Pea's Pov:_**

I watched as Betty walked out of the Wyrm with FP. I went back to my pool game with Fangs. When school was over, Toni and Jughead walked into the bar. I frowned at the sight of the beany wearing boy. It took everything I had not to punch him right here. "Hey, Jughead. I need to talk to you." He nodded with an arrogant smirk plastered on his face. We walked to another private room, the one that Betty and I were in a few hours ago. "Listen, man, I know that you and Betty used to date but I need you to back off," I said, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Why would I do that? She is just going to come back to me when she finds out you two have nothing in common. You're a Serpent and she is a River Vixen. You need to let her go, give her to someone who is worth her time. Like me." Jughead said with a small laugh.

"That won't happen. Betty likes me, I like her a lot. Leave her alone or else I'm going to kick your ass. Touch her again and I will break every single one of your fingers." I threaten.

I'm not going to lie, it felt a little intimidating threatening the son of the king, but, he touched… No, he hurt my girlfriend. Even if he didn't mean it, he still did it. For every action, there is a consequence.

"She likes it when I touch her though, her cheeks get rosy and her breathing hitches. It's really cute." Jughead said. "I'm warning you Jughead, just leave her alone. Okay? That's all I'm asking. You guys can even still be friends but that's all you will ever be, is friends. I don't plan on letting her go for a long, long time." I crossed my arms.

"Also, if you were really trying to get her back, you think being a dick is the right way to go?" I added with a dry laugh.

"Why don't you just go to Toni? I mean, you wanted her when you and Betty were dating. What's different now?" I asked, walking out of the room.

 _Hopefully, that put an end to all of this._ I thought to myself.

 **A/N: Yaay, this one is bigger than my last two! I hope you guys liked it! Let me know if you want something to happen, or just leave a comment! Thank you for reading! - Love Joce**


	6. Calm waters?

***Runs in with the chapter in my arms* Sorrysorrysorrysorry *Posts the chapter* I hope you love it! Thank you guys for commenting! I live for comments, so, if you want to, blow up the comments section! Love you guyssss.**

 **Oh! By the way, I put Betty's thoughts in bold and italics, that way we don't get confused.**

 **Also, I'm changing the black hood to be a little more obsessed with Betty and maybe making him someone else... What do you guys think? Should it of been someone else or do you like who they chose?**

 **Okay, I'm sorry. Enjoy!**

 **Thank you _brighteyescoldheart_ for letting me know something was wrong with all of the new chapters, I hate when they post and it is all code :(**

 **Betty's Pov:**

I was currently sitting back against the headboard of my bed; light classical music filled my ears. I took a deep breath. Was I ready to give everything to Sweet Pea? I thought, my eyes have been trained on the wall ahead of me.

Maybe I am? I mean... I trust him... Dare I say that I might even love him. Yeah... I love Sweet Pea.

A lump forms in my throat as I think about the different situations that could happen. He could leave me for someone... Someone from the Southside. You could become a serpent. A voice said to me. I crossed my arms.

Serpents are though. I have never even been in a fight before. If I were serpent material, I would have punched Jughead when he pushed me against the lockers.

I nodded my head, agreeing with my thoughts. "I could," I said out loud. I stood from my bed, grabbed my phone and called FP. He had given me his number when he dropped me off from the Wyrm.

"Yeah?" FP's voice spoke through the phone.

"Hey, Mr. Jones. It's Betty. I need to talk to you, it's important. Can we meet up somewhere?" I asked.

"Uh, sure Betty. I'll come pick you up now. Be ready." He disconnected the line before I could say anything else. I nodded I can do this. Just talk to him about being a serpent. He will let you in! He's always had a soft spot for you. I walked out of my front door and down to the road. A beat up truck drove up and stopped in front of me. I hopped in when I saw FP behind the wheel. "I didn't know you had a truck," I said. FP nodded "Yeah. I do. Let's go to Pop's, we'll talk there." I nodded, staying quiet.

When FP and I arrived at Pop's, we sat in a random booth after ordering. He leaned back, looking at me "So, what are we talking about?" He asked, crossing his arms.

I took a deep breath and looked at him. "I want to become a serpent." I sat up straight when Pop Tate walked over with our food, he placed it in front of us and walked away.

FP just stared at me, his mouth closed and his face, emotionless. He was thinking, but I couldn't tell if it was in my favor or not. "No." FP's voice snapped me back to reality. I frowned "why not?! I can do it." FP shook his head "No, Betty. You will regret it later. Why do you even want to join? Is it because you want to be near Jug all the time?"

I shook my head, "No." Because I want to be near Sweet Pea. "I want to join the serpents for myself. My mom was a serpent. So, why can't I be one? I technically am a serpent by blood." I shrug and eat a fry "Also, I'm not dating Jughead. I'm dating Sweet Pea." I said, making sure he had his facts straight.

"So, since I want to become a serpent for myself, what do you say? Why not?" I cross my arms over my chest, sounds childish I know, but, I don't like being told no. FP rolled his eyes and took a bite of his burger, when he finished chewing, he swallowed and looked into my eyes.

"Let me think it over kid. Okay? I'll tell you by the end of the week." I nodded, and we started to eat in comfortable silence.

 ** _Time skip, next day_**

I sighed loudly as I walked to school. So much on my mind. I know I can be a serpent. I just have to gain some muscle, maybe get into more shape. I will be a serpent. I waited at the crosswalk, watching as the cars went by. I saw someone else walk to the crosswalk on the other side of the street. Weird... I looked at him, examining his clothing. He was wearing all black. He even had a mask on. I raised an eyebrow. He was staring at me.

 _Can I freaking help you?_

I couldn't take my eyes off of him. The crosswalk signal had turned white, I started to walk, my eyes never left him.

He bumped into me, causing me to knock my bag onto the ground. I looked down and saw that my things were spilling out. I frowned, leaned down and started to grab some of my stuff. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention." The man said, his voice was deep.

One that I couldn't recognize. "Oh, it's okay. Thanks," I smiled as he handed me my bag.

I gently grabbed it from his hands and finished walking to school. It wasn't very cold outside, it was the tail end of winter, I'm pretty sure it was already 50 degrees outside. I shrugged.

maybe he has a burn on his face or something.

 **Time Skip (Sorry guys)**

As I was sitting in English class, someone's phone started to ring. I ignored it, knowing it wasn't my ringtone. The phone continued to ring, the teacher huffed "If it's important, answer the phone out in the hallway." We started to look around until I picked up my bag. It was my bag. Why was it ringing? I reached into it. A small black burner phone was in it. I picked it up. Sweet Pea was staring at me. I locked eyes with him. "This isn't mine..." I said to him, he shrugged "answer it. See how it ended up in your bag." Sweet Pea smiled, my heart fluttered. No, now is not the time to be cute.

I stood and quickly made my way out to the hallway, That guy in black! I thought before answering it. I answered the phone and held it up to my ear. "Hello?" I said.

There was a little bit of silence before someone spoke. "Betty Cooper. I have been watching you... Waiting for the right moment to slip that phone into your backpack..."

My face hardened, and I hissed "What do you want?" The next sentenced made chills run down my body.

The voice laughed and said:

 _"...I want to play a game with you, Betty."_

 **A/N: So, as I was writing this, I realized I am grabbing different parts and it doesn't really add up, so I want to fix it. Jug is already a serpent, FP is out of jail. I hope you guys enjoyed it! We reached 200 reads! Yaay! Thank you for reading! See you soon! -Joce**


	7. Let's play

**A/N: Before I start writing, I want to give a shout out to PrettyAngel19 for giving me the idea for Betty's first challenge!**

 **A/N: So, I often find myself writing in my classes than doing the actual work. Is that bad? *Shrugs* Oh well~ So, my Betty is slightly different from the original one. I don't know if you have noticed that. But, I might make Betty go dark soon. Maybe like when the black hood and her start to interact more, she will become dark Betty. She may need some help from someone... Who should it be? Kevin, Archie, Veronica, Sweet Pea... Jughead? Enjoy!**

 _Recap_

My face hardened, and I hissed "What do you want?" The next sentenced made chills run down my body.

The voice laughed and said:

"...I want to play a game with you, Betty."

 _End of recap_

I purse my lips, my head hanging to the side while the phone was still pressed to my ear. "A game? What kind of game?" I asked.

The voice laughed again "A game that will test your loyalty to your family, friends and to me."

I shook my head and crossed my free arm under my other. "Why would I have any loyalty to you? Someone who has been practically stalking me for god knows how long. What do I call you?" **_Maybe I can get some information before I start "playing"._**

The man sighed "You don't call me anything, we will have no communication other than my challenges, you tell me when it has been done. That's it."

I shifted my feet, feeling uncomfortable. "Fine. What is the first challenge?" I ask impatiently.

"I've seen the way Jughead treats you. At school, he follows you, obsesses over you. He knows that he wasted his chances with you, yet he still tries to get you back. He must really love you. But, someone who loves you shouldn't also be physically harming you. Your first challenge is to get photographic evidence of him hurting you, then you are to tell his father. Maybe that will put him in his place. You may have help, but you are not allowed to mention anything about me, trust me, I will know. Get it done, Betty." With that, the phone disconnected.

 _Get photographic evidence of him hurting me? I need Veronica. Sweet Pea and Archie would jump on Jug before he laid a hand on me, which is good, but not what I need._

I quickly shoved the burner phone into my pocket and walked back into class. Sweet Pea leaned over the desk towards me. "Who was it?" He asked. I shrugged "it was the guy who lost the phone, he was asking if he could have it back." Sweet Pea raised an eyebrow but nodded, letting the subject go until they were somewhere more private.

I thought about how I was going to set this up, how would I get him to hit me again? Last time just had to tell him that I didn't love him, maybe if I told him a little white lie... Maybe that I gave myself the Sweet Pea. Yep, that would make him angry. I looked behind me, two blue ( _A/N: Jughead's eyes are blue, right?)_ eyes staring at me. I frowned _Sorry Jughead, I need to do this._ I stood when the bell rang, we all pilled out of the room and into the hallway. I needed to find Veronica. I glanced around, when I didn't see her in the hallway I figured she would be in the student lounge. So, I made my way to the student lounge, there she was, with Kevin, Sweet Pea, Reggie and a few others. I walked over to her and whispered in her ear "Can I talk to you outside?" She nodded and we headed out to the hallway.

"What did you need B?" she asked curiously.

I frowned "Okay, what I'm about to tell you is a secret, you cannot tell anyone. Okay?" She nodded. "Alright, I need you to help me capture something on camera... I need photo evidence of Jughead hitting me..."

Veronica's eyes widened, "WHAT?!" I looked around "V! Not so loud! People will start listening to us." Veronica had a murderous look in her eyes, if looks could kill, she would have taken every single person down in this building with a single glance.

"How many times has he hit you, Betty?" She asked through gritted teeth.

I frowned "he has never really hit me, only pressed me up against the lockers and stuff..." I try to make it sound better than it is.

Veronica laughed dryly "Okay, let's do it. Why do you need it? Are you going to give it to the police?"

I smirked, "worse, I am going to tell his father."

Together, we walked down the hallway to find Jughead.

 **A/N: I know this is short ;-; The next chapter is where everything happens... So, I guess this was a filler chapter. You guys still love me right? Hehe, how did I do? Let me know!**

 **WAIT. Before you comment, should I make an Instagram for this account? Or are you guys good with getting notifications from here? -Love Joce**


	8. Catching Jughead

**_-Recap-_**

"How many times has he hit you, Betty?" She asked through gritted teeth.

I frowned "he has never really hit me, only pressed me up against the lockers and stuff..." I try to make it sound better than it is.

Veronica laughed dryly "Okay, let's do it. Why do you need it? Are you going to give it to the police?"

I smirked, "worse, I am going to tell his father."

Together, we walked down the hallway to find Jughead.

 ** _-End of recap-_**

"Wait. You want me to watch him hurt you?" Veronica raised her eyebrows towards me. I shrugged lightly "well, yeah... It's the only way we can get him on camera. Just tell me when you get it and we will be out of here." I take a deep breath, Ronnie and I made our way to the Gold and Blue office, she hid in one of the cabinets next to the door.

I grabbed my phone and sent Jughead a text "meet me at the Blue and Gold office. We need to talk." I started to grab random papers and scatter them around to seem like I had been there for a while.

After about ten minutes the door handle jiggled, and the door opened, revealing Jughead. It's crazy how you can be so in love with someone one day and scared of them the next. Jughead raised an eyebrow and closed the door behind him. "You wanted to talk to me?"

I stood, smoothing out my skirt, and looked at him "Yeah, I do. I just wanted to tell you that it was not okay what you did to me. Pressing me up against the locker like that? Not cool Jughead, you used to be so nice, fun to be around and now you are all moody and violent." I crossed my arms, he sighed and looked into my eyes.

"Being without you makes me this way Betty! You left me. Then you hook up with Sweet Pea? That's not cool Betty." I scoffed "We have not hooked up... Yet. Even if we do that's none of your business! You decided that our relationship was over the moment you kissed Toni. You cheated. I will not sit here and let you do whatever you want to. It hurt me, it broke me. I thought that we were so close! We were together all of the time! We had fun, you made the mistake and now you have to deal with it. I'm not waiting around for you. Sweet Pea is... well, sweet. He cares about me and he will never hurt me! So, this whole possessive thing that you have going on about me, it needs to stop. I'm not some helpless little girl. I'll bite back, and when I do you will regret it." With every word, I said I saw a fire igniting in his eyes.

 ** _Good. He's mad. Keep him going._ **

Before I could say a word, Jughead grabbed my waist and pulled me to him. "You are mine. You are always going to be mine. I love you, Betty."

I pushed him off me and whispered, "I don't love you Jughead." This sent him into a blind fury, he grabbed me and slammed me against the cabinets in front of the door. He was huffing and puffing, "you don't mean that Betty. You told me that you love me. Stop lying to me." Veronica slowly emerged from her hiding place and nodded at the door. I pushed him off me again and kneed him, causing him to fall to the floor. Ronnie and I whipped the door open and started to run away down the hallway.

"You will be mine Betty Cooper!" Jughead yelled from the door.

 ** _Okay, Biff, calm down._**

We turned the corner and ran into Sweet Pea and Archie. An odd coincidence. "Oh, hey guys..." Ronnie and I exchanged a quick glance at each other as Archie speaks. "Are you guys okay? Did you hear someone yelling?" Again, we glance at each other before shaking our heads "Nah, we just came from practice and we were going to Pop's, did you guys want to come along?" I offer an escape from this topic. They nod and we all make our way to Veronica's car and Sweet Pea's bike.

When we arrive at Pop's I feel the vibration from the burner phone in my pocket. I quickly reach for it. "Hey guys, I'll be right back, alright?" I walk away before they could reply and answer the phone, knowing the black hood was on the other side of the line.

"Did you get the evidence?" His voice sounded into my left ear.

"Yes. I did. How do you want me to send it to you?" There is a pause for a moment before he speaks up again "email me, theblackhood "

 ** _How fitting._**

I have to bite the inside of my cheek to keep myself from laughing. "Okay, I will send it to you." With that, the call was ended. Okay, I couldn't hold it in any longer, I let out a loud laugh. "How? Why? Dear God."

After a few moments, I collect myself and my thoughts and head into Pop's. I sit in the booth next to Sweet Pea, who instantly wraps his arm around me and brings me closer to him. I look to Ronnie was sitting across from me, I nod to her, telling her to send me the video. When she does, I quickly send it to the email address, I again, have to hold my breath to keep myself from laughing too hard. When I realize that Sweet Pea has his arm around me, I feel my cheeks heating up. Suddenly my thoughts are thrown back to the other night, the kissing... I was ready to give everything to him. Was I sure that I was ready for that? I glance over at Sweet Pea and smile to myself. Yes... Yes, I'm ready to give everything to him... Everything.

 ** _-Time Skip! -_**

Sweet Pea offered to give me a ride home, Veronica and Archie went back to her place, while Sweet Pea and I went back to mine. Tonight, there was an event in town (I made one up, it's not the town hall meeting) was going on and my parents wouldn't be back until later. We had the whole house to ourselves. I unlocked the door and we made our way to my room. I slowly walked over to the curtains and closed them. I tried to slow my heartbeat down, but it wasn't working. I saw Sweet Pea sit on my bed, this makes everything easier.

I slowly move around my bed; our eyes locked the entire time like I was stalking my pray. I removed my shoes and socks before I sat on the bed- no, not just the bed, his lap. I straddled his lap and grinned as his eyes widened slightly. Before he could say anything, I slammed my lips against his. He quickly responded, kissing back.

I closed my eyes, savoring the taste of his lips. When I kissed Jughead, it didn't feel like this. My hands found their way into his jet-black hair, as I pressed my body against him. We pulled away for air, I let out a small whine at the loss of contact.

He grinned "Betty... I don't expect anything from you... You know, that right?" I felt my heart melt as I looked into his eyes, there was nothing but love in them. I nodded "Yeah, I know Sweet Pea. I want to do this. As long as you want to do this." He didn't say anything, instead, he kissed my lips and moved his head to my neck, kissing there. I gasped softly as pleasure coursed through my body. I gently started to push his jacket off of his shoulders. He shrugged it off with a small grunt, I then pulled his shirt off and he pulled mine off.

We carelessly tossed them onto the floor and stared at each other for a moment. "You're beautiful Betty" he whispered, again I felt my cheeks heat up today and I looked down at my hands. He lightly put his thumb and pointer finger on my chin and lifted my head, so I was looking at him. "I love you, I do. I know we haven't been together for a long time, but I have never felt this way before." Yeah, mushy, but I couldn't get enough of it. I leaned in and kissed him "I love you too." We made quick work of taking the rest of our clothes off. He reached into his pants pocket that was on the floor and grabbed a condom. "I was hoping that I would get to use this soon."

I tossed my head back and laughed "oh yeah? Mr, 'I'm not expecting anything from you'?" I teased lightly. He smirked, "I did and still do mean that." I nodded and watched as he put the condom on and crawled over my body and hovered over me. Our eyes connected again, and we smiled at each other.

"Are you sure that you are ready?" I nodded and took a deep breath as he entered me. I cried out quietly, curling my head into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry baby... Tell me when I can move." I barely let him finish what he was saying before answering "Move now please." He nodded and started to move. For a few seconds the room was quiet, but soon it was filled with our moans. As we became more comfortable with each other I started to move my hips to meet his and he started to move faster and rougher.

We were already a panting mess, it felt too good to stay quiet. I moaned loudly as I tossed my head back against the pillow. I bit my lip and looked up at him, lifting my head and kissing him. "Sweet Pea!" I moaned against his lips, which causing him to grunt in approval. I lean down and bite his neck, leaving a mark. His thrusts started to become faster and out of the rhythm that we had set. I could feel something building up in the pit of my stomach, I let it build until I couldn't anymore.

We both found our releases at the same time, I moaned his name over and over, he did the same with my name. When we came down from our highs we moved out of me and laid next to me, taking the condom off and putting it into his pants pocket.

"I don't want to throw it in your trash, knowing your mom she would find it and have it tested for DNA to see whose it is." He joked.

 _It's true though, she would. She's crazy._

He looked over at me and kissed me again "How was it...?" "Awkward question, amazing. spectacular, everything I had ever dreamed it would be!" I hadn't realized I'd said it out loud until his face lit up. "Oh really?" I didn't say anything, just cuddled into his body and closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

 ** _-Squeals- So? I didn't want to get too detailed the first time I wrote smut for this story. -Love Joce_**


	9. New Betty?

I woke up with an extra jump in my step this morning. I wonder why that is, oh yeah! I lost my virginity last night and let me tell you, it was worth the wait. I have never felt more loved in my life. After...Well, you know. We ordered food and we watched a few movies, cuddled then he went home. I was so excited to see him this morning.

I feel different, I feel more confident, this calls for something new! Who is the best person to help with that? Of course, the one and only, Kevin Keller.

I quickly grabbed my phone and called Kevin. "Hello?" A groggy Kevin answered the phone, I grinned "Do you still have those clothes that we bought last time we went to the mall?" He sighed, and I heard his bed move as he got up.

"Yes, why?" I bit my lip "I'll be over in twenty minutes, I'll tell you everything then." I could practically see the Cheshire cat smile that he had plastered onto his face as he said, "Yes you will Betty Cooper!" With that, he hung up. I quickly put a bra on but left my PJ's on, grabbed my curling iron, lipstick and headed out the door, sneaking by my parent's bedroom. I hitch a ride with one of my neighbors and walk the rest of the way to Kevin's house.

I knock on the door and wait. Soon I hear the fast pounding of steps down the stairs and the door is flung open, exposing Kevin. He looks me over, his eyes widening, and he drags me upstairs, slamming his door shut.

"Spill. Now!" He sits on his bed, next to the bag that contains my clothes. I quickly grab them, after telling him to turn around I strip, and redress in my new clothes, all while telling Kevin everything that happened last night. Why did I have to hide these from my mom? She would have a fit if she found out I had a shirt that didn't cover my stomach completely. I checked myself over, my baby blue shirt, blue jeans, and black leather jacket matched well with the maroon lipstick that I snatched from my room.

I quickly curled my hair and put some sneakers onto my feet and looked at Kevin. His mouth was completely open as he stared at me. "WHAT?! Are you making a statement my little Betty?" He teased. "I'm so proud of you Betty Cooper, look at you, you're all grown up!" Kevin said as he whipped a fake tear from his eye. I laughed and pushed him lightly "come on, get ready, we need to get to school." He quickly got dressed and we walked to school together.

When we arrive at school I feel butterflies starting to float in my stomach as I look at all the kids.

 _Maybe this outfit wasn't the best idea._

 ** _No. You show everyone the new Betty Cooper!_** I take a deep breath and nod to Kevin. He grins and whispers "a dramatic entrance, love it." We slowly start to walk into the school, grinning from ear to ear. My leather jacket may be plain, but it symbolizes the relationship I have with Sweet Pea. Last night he and I became one, I gave him everything and he returned it with just as much love. Kevin and I push the double doors open and continue our walk through the hall. We held our heads high and our struts as perfect as others stared at us. We pretended not to notice, but we did, and we loved it. When we were approaching the spot where most of the serpents hang out, I spotted Sweet Pea.

We stopped walking as he stood, along with the others. We stared at each other and smiled, the others nodded in approval, I sent him a kiss and we started to head to class again. I suddenly stopped walking and looked at Kevin with an evil grin. "If I'm going to wear this jacket, then I might as well do this too..." I said to him, turning around and walking to Sweet Pea's table. He hadn't sat down yet, luckily.

I gently grabbed his arm, made him turn around and placed a passionate kiss on his lips. The kiss was over too soon, but, we were in school, so we had to contain ourselves. I laughed softly, turned and walked back to Kevin who whispered, "love it." We pressed on to our class and sat in our normal seats. When the bell rang I sighed, looking at the board as kids poured into the classroom.

"Hey, where's Jughead?" A serpent asked Sweet Pea before he was able to say anything to me. I turned my head innocently, barely containing my smirk. "I don't know man. FP said that he isn't allowed to leave his house for a while. He wouldn't tell me what happened." I slid back into my seat, facing the board, I glance at Ronnie and give her a half smirk, she sent me a smile. Class went on normally, my phone didn't ring once, I found myself wondering what my next challenge would be. I found myself craving the thrill. _You need to stop._ When the bell rang, I stood and walked out of the classroom, waiting for Sweet Pea. "Hey baby," Sweet Pea greeted me, kissing my lips softly. "Hey" I smile wide, looking up at him. "Do you want to hang out later today?" He asked me, I nodded quickly "after cheerleading, yes! My mom and dad shouldn't be home until later again." We started to walk to my next class.

I leaned against the wall and he leaned over me, "perfect. I'm looking forward to just us, in our underwear again." He gave me a cheeky grin, I laughed and shook my head "maybe, we'll see how much cheerleading tires me out. Carrying those pom poms are tiring, then there is the whole being cheery part! People don't even understand the life of a cheerleader!" Sweet Pea laughs, nodding. "I'll talk to you later. I'll pick you up after school. By the way... I'm loving the jacket." My face heats up as my eyes find his. We get lost in each other's eyes, soon we are pulled away from each other when a voice sounds next to us. "Okay love birds, enough of that. We get it." Cheryl spoke with an eye roll. "Hi Cheryl," I said through gritted teeth. "Hello my dear cousin, serpent." She greeted us, I rolled my eyes "his name is Sweet Pea, Cheryl." She sighed, looking at me "oh dear cousin, I don't bother to learn Southside names." She turned around and walked away.

"I'm sorry about her, she's... Well, that's how she acts. You would think, after us finding Jason's killer she would be nicer." I kissed his cheek as the bell rang. "I'll see you after school," I say, turning and walking into my classroom. The rest of the day was uneventful, and cheerleading practice was boring. When I walked outside to see Sweet Pea leaning against his bike. I quickly took out my phone and took multiple photos, with different filters before he noticed I was there. He smiled and walked towards me, engulfing me into his arms. "I missed you," he kissed my hair softly then looked at me. "Are you ready?" he asked me, I nodded and waited for him to get on his bike before I swung my leg around and held onto him for dear life. He put a helmet on me before taking off towards my house.

I squealed when we went over a speed hump, closing my eyes tightly. I felt free on the bike, maybe I should get one of my own. When we arrive at my house I slowly get off the bike, my legs feel like jelly. "How was your first ride?" He turned around, grinning at me.

I chuckled and shrugged "it was good, I felt free, it felt like nothing could touch us, I don't know how to explain it." I fixed my curled hair and looked down at my feet for a moment. I saw his feet come into view, I looked up and smiled. I opened my mouth to say something, but my phone went off. I grabbed it and answered it "Hey V, what's up?"

I heard her panicked breathing on the other side of the phone "It's Archie's dad. He was shot in Pop's. I'm at the hospital with them now, hurry over here." She hung up after that.

I could barely process what was happening, Sweet Pea grabbed my arms with a worried look on his face. I look up at him and whispered "we have to go to the hospital. Archie's dad was shot." I grabbed my helmet and put it back on my head.

Sweet Pea nodded and hopped onto the bike and we sped off to the hospital.

 **Joce's note: Okay, I know this chapter was trash. But I am almost 100% out of ideas. If you guys have any ideas or you want to see something happen in the book leave a comment and I'll read them 3 So, ya know. I should be back soon. I have to write a chapter for my Jugheadxoc work and my Bellamy Blake x Oc one x) Then I should be back~ Thank you for reading! Also, I know Archie's dad gets shot in the morning but for the timeline to match up, I had to do it in the afternoon.**


End file.
